The one called demon
by xShinigamixMPx
Summary: Naruto is a young boy living in a village filled with hateful and hurtful village. However, he thinks he is strong and vows to never use that red power again. He is wary of people; but can his new keepers change that and show him that there are people out there who love him and want to help him? And show him that he is not a demon? Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This counts for all chapters :3

Anyways I hope you enjoy my story! :D

* * *

I sat up quickly in bed before doubling over in pain. My stomach churned horribly and I slapped a hand to my mouth to stop the vomit desperately trying to make its way out. My stomach churned again and I couldn't stop it this time; vomit covered my blankets in a rush. I slipped my knees under myself and bent over, still dry heaving onto my blankets. After about 3 minutes the whole ordeal was over and I was left shaking and miserably with no one to comfort me. My shoulders shook gently as I wrapped my hands over my stomach.

Over the past few weeks I had woken up feeling rather sick and had often rushed to the bathroom to throw up into the toilet. Today was one of the unlucky days when I couldn't even make it, but they had been few which I was thankful for. I really didn't enjoy cleaning this mess up.

I didn't know what was wrong with me but I didn't go to see Tsunade because it wasn't actually that bad. Random vomiting sessions and twinges of pain I could handle. And besides, I didn't want to bother the poor hag after she saved Sasuke's life and almost died herself from all the chakra she had to use. She wasn't sure whether Sasuke would live from the damage I had dealt him before dragging him back to Konoha. And she fixed me up quick too and had to stay in hospital herself afterwards so she should enjoy a break. Being Hokage was hard enough without pointless and unnecessary visits from me.

I sighed and pulled my blankets up and dragged them over to the bathroom. I dumped them in the shower and stripped off my clothes too before scrubbing away at the blankets. Eventually they looked clean enough so I washed myself and got out. The water was always cold and I couldn't handle being in there for too long.

I dried myself and threw on some clothes before dragging my blankets to the bedroom/living room. A wire hanging from one wall to another spanned the room and I flung the sodden blankets over it and adjusted them accordingly.

After fixing them up I wandered to the kitchen and turned my old kettle on. When that was done I poured the water into a cup of instant ramen and finally sat down on the lonely chair behind the rickety table. I made a quick glance around my shitty apartment before slapping on a smile and eagerly slurping my noodles up. I placed the rubbish in a bucket by the door, tied my Konoha leaf headband to my head, and locked the door to my apartment before heading over to where my team were meant to meet for today.

My morning ordeal was soon forgotten.

Sasuke was looking better. Today was the first day he was allowed to join us for a sparring lesson. After I brought him back Sakura had cried and thanked me for bringing him back. Surprisingly Sasuke smiled at me and thanked me too (when no one was around of course) for bringing him back and promised me he wouldn't try to seek power from Orochimaru again and agreed that we would defeat Itachi together. He was like a whole new person.

All in all, my team was getting along better than it ever had before. It was nice.

I reached the training ground shocked to find Kakashi had beaten me. Sakura smirked at my shocked face while Kakashi beckoned me over.

"You're late dobe." Sasuke informed me.

"Shut up teme." I replied with a smirk on my face.

I enjoyed having this little bit of old Sasuke too.

"I'm not that late am I Kaka-sensei?" I asked.

"Naruto, do you know what time it is?" Sakura asked me. I shook my head.

"It's almost 12. Are you ok Naruto? It's not like you to be late." Kakashi said.

"Of course I'm fine sensei!" I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "Sorry I'm late." I added. Kakashi ruffled my hair annoyingly.

"Come on, let's practice." He said. I smiled eagerly.

An hour later I was fighting Sasuke. I parried his blow with my wrist and dodged his kick aimed at my stomach. He had a grin on his face and a little bit of sweat on his brow but that was understandably owing to the hot sun beating down on us. Kakashi and Sakura sat under a tree observing our fight and were drinking cold water. They gave up first because of the sun but I refused to be beaten by Sasuke. Sasuke apparently felt the same about me too.

All of a sudden a sharp pain went through my stomach and I gasped, doubling over and falling to my knees. This was much worse than I had felt so far. It was like someone had thrust a knife into my abdomen and was trying to scrape out my insides. My vision flickered and I could feel myself losing consciousness but I fought it and landed hard on my side, still gripping my stomach. I was aware of Sasuke beside me shaking my shoulder frantically and asking what was wrong but I couldn't answer him. Another throb of pain went through me and I groaned loudly, suppressing a scream.

Kakashi was beside me by then and I felt his arms under me and the ground disappear when he hoisted me up. He said something to the others but I couldn't hear him because I was too focused on the pain in my gut. Suddenly I could feel a nice breeze against my skin when another wave hit me. I cried out before fading out of consciousness.

* * *

Kakashi sat under the shade of a tree while he watched two of his students exchange blows to each other. A smile crept onto his face and he sighed happily at the sight of his team back together and closer than ever. Sakura handed him a drink and he accepted it gratefully. Today was seriously a hot day. He sipped at his drink and stared at a cloud for a moment. Suddenly he heard Naruto gasp and watched as the blonde fell to his knees. He was up in a moment, his cold drink flung to the ground indifferently.

Naruto fell to his side, sweat gleaming off his face, breaths coming out harsh. Sasuke was gripping Naruto's shoulder and shaking it anxiously. What the hell was wrong with the dobe? Sasuke felt panicky but suddenly sensei was there and he lifted Naruto up carefully.

"Sasuke. Sakura. Go and find Tsunade and tell her to go to the hospital asap." He commanded them. They nodded and rushed off.

As much as Sakura wanted to ask her sensei what was wrong with Naruto, she put the thought aside and focused on getting to Tsunade. That was more important.

Kakashi jumped into the trees and headed towards Konoha Hospital. Naruto tensed in his arms, a small cry uttered from his lips and a pained expression covering his features before slumping back, apparently unconscious. Kakashi quickened his steps.

Tsunade ran through the corridor with Sakura and Sasuke right behind her. She found Kakashi being led into a room with a pale Naruto bundled in his arms. Kakashi gently lay Naruto on the offered bed before stepping back to allow Tsunade to do her work.

She placed a hand on Naruto's head before checking his vitals. Shizune walked in too and looked to Kakashi.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I was watching him and Sasuke spar. Naruto fell down holding his stomach. Eventually he lost consciousness but I think it is his stomach that is hurting him."

"Maybe he ate something weird." Sakura said trying to lighten the mood but Sasuke could see she was scared. He gripped her sleeve in comfort.

Tsunade lifted the boy's shirt and moved her hands lightly over Naruto's stomach, her hands covered in a green light. She stopped abruptly when she skimmed over his abdomen, humming in concern.

"Shizune…" she called worriedly. Said nurse rushed to the boy's side and as her master did, placed her hands on Naruto's stomach. She stopped in shock, unable to comprehend what she had found.

"Tsunade…is that…." She began looking at Tsunade. Tsunade nodded grimly.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" Kakashi asked fearfully.

Suddenly Naruto groaned on the bed and opened his eyes blearily.

"W-what's going on?" he asked quietly. Tsunade sat on the edge of his bed and gripped his hand gently.

"Naruto, I don't know how to say this, but….." she gulped, "you're pregnant."

* * *

AN: I hope you people like my story :3 not sure where this is going really, and it probably wont be a very long story because I have no ideas or inspiration lately (and I keep reading too many Rise of the Guardians fanfics and get easily distracted D:) but I will try my best to come up with some good ideas :3

Also, I like reviews :3 just saying :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! (Two in five minutes?! Well guess what? There are still two more to go! I hope people are enjoying this) :3**

* * *

A couple of years went by. Naruto lived in his own apartment. The Hokage couldn't get anyone to allow Naruto to live in any of their apartment block so he had to resort to letting the young boy live in a block of very old apartments that no-one lived in. It was in a poor part of the village but Sarutobi tried his best to keep Naruto safe. For one he sent some Genin and Jounin to keep watch over the boy as D-ranked missions, true to his word.

However, unbeknownst to him, very rarely did anyone actually o what was required of them.

Some just left his food at the door. Some didn't even do that and there were days the young boy would go hungry.

Some even took to beating the boy.

However, no matter his treatment, Naruto was grateful for the Hokage and always told him how happy he was. He never told Sarutobi the mistreatment he suffered from some who were meant to be looking after him. He'd learnt what lies were during the first few months of living alone. Back then Sarutobi would stay some nights when he had time but he didn't have much anymore and could only go for visits to check up on the young blonde.

But when the ninja were first called upon to look after him, Naruto learnt his very first lesson about trust and lies.

He had lived there for two months now. Every morning someone would come to the door. Naruto would answer it and food was given to him. At first people would stay for a bit, one man with white hair stayed for the whole day which pleased young Naruto immensely.

But one day Naruto was under the care of a man who introduced himself as Danzo. First impressions showed him to be a kind person. But he was the first of the babysitters to chuck the bag of food at Naruto.

The first to tell him lies.

The first to 'accidentally' trip him over so that he bruised his head when he hit the floor.

The first to threaten him that if he spoke out, he would kill him.

Naruto slowly grew wary of his keepers. Then he noticed people treating him unfairly a lot more. Yet he remained quiet. He was strong and he would show them that nothing they did could affect him.

And that is how his mask grew. He hid his true self from the world and over time became known for being obnoxious, loud and happy about it.

And no-one ever saw otherwise.

He made sure of that.

* * *

At the age of five Naruto was taken by the Hokage to Ichiraku's for his first taste of ramen.

It was love at first bite. Naruto claimed ramen as his favourite food and his obsession was born.

By now Naruto had been living by himself for around a year and a half and was accustomed to shopping by himself, though he had to wear a cloth over his cheeks to hide his possession marks otherwise he wouldn't be served and instead would either be threatened or beaten or both.

Ichiraku's owners consisted of Teichi and Ayame, his daughter. No matter when Naruto came they would always welcome him to eat and even seemed to enjoy his company. He didn't even have to hide his scars to eat there either. However, sometimes when he came by to eat, the other customers would give him dirty looks and leave, so Naruto only went when there were no customers if he could.

It was a fine Sunday morning when Naruto decided to go out to Ichiraku. Naruto was six today and was really beginning to understand the value of money, so he saved as much as he could and went to Ichiraku's about once a week.

"Ayame-chan!" he called happily when he entered. A young girl with long brown hair tied up and a white apron over white clothes turned around to beam at the small child, dimples evident.

"Hello Naru-chan. Let me guess; miso-ramen?" she asked.

"Hai, please!" Naruto plonked himself into one of the vacant chairs.

"Eeeeeh where is Teichi-san today?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Oh otou-san is out getting some more ingredients. We are nearly out of noodles. He should be back soon though."

Ayame added some extras into the young boy's bowl and frowned inwardly. He was trying to hide it but she could see a bruise poking out from above his collar bone as well as a bruise on his wrist. He struggled a little with the chopsticks before giving Ayame an adorable grin, yelling "Itadakimasu!" and digging in. She frowned slightly at the sight of a small graze on his forehead which he'd attempted at hiding with his strategically placed blonde bangs.

She felt so ashamed. How could they treat such a small child like this? She wanted so desperately to tell the Hokage but when she mentioned it the boy coldly told her not to and stayed away for two weeks. She'd actually tried to speak to the Hokage but he had been otherwise engaged at the time.

Naruto finished his ramen before giving Ayame a dazzling smile.

"Thanks Ayame-nee-chan! Gochisoosama deshita!"

She smiled but suddenly remembered and almost smacked her head for idiocy.

"Hang on!" she told the boy who was searching his pockets for coins. She quickly whipped up another bowl and sat it in front of the adorable boy.

"Happy Birthday! I'm sorry I forgot but I-" she faltered, seeing the confused and wary look on Naruto's face.

"What's wrong Naruto? Are you o.k.?" Ayame slowly reached out to touch the boy who flinched away violently.

"Naruto?"

Suddenly the boy bolted away out into the street. Ayame wracked her brain, frantically to figure out what she'd done to the boy. The image of his fearful face was etched into her mind. She picked up the hot bowl and only then noticed the coins left for both bowls.

Naruto panted as he ran through the street, ignoring the looks of hatred pointed his way. He rounded a corner before realising he didn't have any idea where he was. He was in a rather rich part of the village and could feel worry nagging at the back of his mind.

He most definately wouldn't be safe here.

He could feel the villagers eyes on him and he sped up before suddenly pain lanced up his leg and he hit his cheek on the ground below.

He looked back to see he'd fallen over a rubbish bin. He quickly pushed it upright and proceeded to clear the mess when he felt a presence watching him. He stood quickly when he saw a figure at the end of the alleyway.

He started to back away slowly and turned to run the other way when he saw another figure.

It was a shinobi with a mask over his face. It was the same with the other one. The first one clenched his fist and chuckled. Naruto made to scream when suddenly a rough hand covered his mouth and a kunai was pushed against his neck.

"My, my, what do we have here? Little demon's strayed a bit far from home now hasn't he?" one shinobi commented. The other man gave a small snort and Naruto squirmed a little earning himself a fist to the stomach. The air rushed from his lungs and he doubled over in pain. The kunai dug into his skin a little and he could feel something wet trickle down his neck but was in too much pain to really notice. The kunai was removed and there was a moment of temporary relief until his head exploded in pain from the kick directed at it.

The two shinobi beat the boy for a further five minutes until they were satisfied, leaving behind an unconscious boy sporting various wounds.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi sighed and jumped from roof to roof, a gentle breeze ruffling his hair. He had been on a lengthy mission and was looking forward to enjoying a nice break after he saw the Hokage.

He passed the Uchiha complex when he saw it; a smallish figure stumbling his way through an alley.

Kakashi stopped to watch the person before jumping down and rushing forward when they fell. He noticed bright blonde hair before seeing the six whisker marks on the young boy's cheeks and recognized him immediately. "Naruto…" he breathed, gently pulling the boy onto his lap for a quick inspection.

The boy was a mess. There was a large gash on his forehead and a bruise surrounded the edges of it. His arm seemed to be broken and he had difficulty breathing which made Kakashi worry what the damage was inside. There were countless other bruises and wounds covering the small child's body and Kakashi subconsciously shuddered. Even if he wasn't much of a kid person, he felt immense sympathy for the small bundle in his arms and enormous anger towards the person responsible. His anger dissipated when the small child stirred slightly, pain etched across his features. He would worry about the culprits later; first he had to get the boy to the hospital.

Gently he scooped the boy up into his arms and uttered a quick apology when the boy moaned in pain. Then he jumped up onto the roof of the building next to him before hurrying off.

As he neared the hospital Naruto stirred slightly and looked up at Kakashi with beautiful big blue eyes that seemed dulled by the pain he felt. A moment passed before he seemed to register what was happening and he surprised Kakashi by pushing out of his grip and landing with a thud on a metal roof.

Even though Naruto ached he got back up and began to run away from the white haired man as fast as he could. He felt so sick but he would not let the man take him to 'that' place.

Suddenly arms wrapped around him and he struck out at the figure who let out an "oomph!" and again tried to escape but his pain finally caught up and his knees buckled under him.

He closed his eyes and curled into a tight ball with tears leaking from his face.

"No...no, please don't take me there…." The boy whimpered. Kakashi sat the boy down on his lap and the boy cringed at his touch.

"Where don't you want to go Naruto? I'm only taking you to the hospital" Kakashi said kindly. The boy flinched in fear and struggled against his arm before succumbing back into unconsciousness.

_He doesn't want to go...to the hospital?_

Kakashi thought for a moment before cradling the boy against his chest and heading the opposite direction.

He landed on the roof of the Hokage's tower and hurried to the Hokage's room. He balanced the boy on one arm so he could knock on the door before stepping inside at the sound of a 'hai'.

The Hokage was a kind hearted old man who assumed the role of Hokage again after Minato died. He was well respected and did everything he could for his people.

He was sat behind his desk and looked at from his paperwork with a smile.

"Ah, Kakashi! What may I do-" he faltered at the sight of the bundle in Kakashi's arms.

"Oh! Naruto? What happened?!" he gasped, rushing over to the small boy Kakashi was trying to lay gently down onto the couch. The Hokage frowned and anger radiated off him.

"Why didn't you take him to the hospital?" He asked Kakashi after checking the boy. He frowned again when he saw the various wounds.

"Naruto said not to take him there."

Sarutobi pondered this and seemed to understand. He nodded and stood up.

"Please bring the boy and follow me." He said. Kakashi nodded.

The Hokage led him to a small room down the hall.

"I come here to sleep sometimes." He informed Kakashi as he indicated to lay Naruto down on the bed. Naruto cringed and opened his eyes slowly to see the Hokage and the white haired looking down at him with great concern. He groaned when pain pulsed through his body an clenched his eyes shut.

Suddenly he felt a cool cloth on his head and he flinched from it and sat up. A wave of dizziness passed through him prompting his stomach to try and upchuck his current contents all over the bed but he pushed his hands over his mouth and jolted out of the bed, running into the bathroom at speed. The Hokage and Kakashi both cringed at the sounds of food hitting the toilet bowl and Kakashi walked over and bent down so he could rub the retching boys back. Afterwards the blonde fell back and sat heavily on the ground and wiped his mouth shakily.

"Here" said Sarutobi, pushing a glass of water to his lips. He drank it greedily in the hopes it would settle his stomach.

"Now what happened to you?" the Hokage asked gently.

"I-I was running home and...and I tripped over a...uh, garbage can and...and hit my head. I'm fine now though." the blonde replied.

"Is this true?" the Hokage asked sternly. The boy nodded and cringed at the pain the movement caused.

"Ok" the Hokage said seeming to accept the boy's answer. Kakashi made to argue but held back judging by the look on Sarutobi's face.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama." Said Naruto sadly.

"What for?" Sarutobi asked surprised.

"For throwing up and wasting your time." He replied. "And you too Shiro-san. Thank you for carrying me all this way." Naruto made to get up and was surprised when Kakashi lent a hand to steady him.

"You shouldn't have to apologize Naruto." Sarutobi told him sternly but the blonde shook his head and escaped from Kakashi's light grasp. "You shouldn't have to waste time on scum like me." He said quietly before quickly leaving for home. Kakashi cast the Hokage a worried glance before following the boy. The least he could do was to keep an eye over his new charge.

Sarutobi was worried. The boy had obviously lied about what had happened to him but the fact he had lied confused him. What would the boy gain from lying?

He tucked the sheets back into the bed and flushed the toilet grimly. He wondered what the townspeople would have done if they'd seen the boy so injured like he was. Would they ignore him? Or would they take that as a chance to kill him? He shuddered at that thought and sat down heavily, thinking about what troubles the boy would have when he started school; the boy had been so happy when Sarutobi told him but there was that underlying fear of how he would be treated at school and whether he could handle it; although in saying so, the kid seemed pretty tough and even seemed to be taking to lying to keep the peace. He would have to keep an eye on the boy; the boy was so selfless.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi followed young Naruto silently to his house. It was the top floor of an apartment complex that was supposed to have been taken down a good five years ago and was pretty shabby and cold, yet Naruto had never complained about it. He was the only resident of the entire building and although many people complained about it needing to be destroyed because it was an eyesore, (and mainly, the unsaid point; because of who its one habitant was,) the Hokage always politely yet adamantly refused such a claim.

The boy reached the front door and opened it, without even unlocking it. Kakashi jumped down onto a roof near one of the windows showing inside Naruto's apartment. The boy at heavily into a chair and put his head in his face. Kakashi knew the boy was crying and so he looked away and began to read a book to give the blond a bit of privacy for a while.

It was about an hour later when he heard glass smash in the boy's apartment and he quickly snapped his book shut and jumped down to get in through the window which was now open.

Naruto lay on the floor with glass embedded in his face and arm. A drunken shinobi stood over the prone boy laughing gleefully.

"That's what you get you monster! I don't know why the Hokage even allows you to live." The man laughed again. It was then another ninja came out from the makeshift bedroom, holding a katana in one hand and a beer bottle in the other.

"You healed pretty quickly from those injuries we gave you this afternoon, didn't you? That just shows how much of a monster you really are!" He lifted an arm to throw it at the boy but Kakashi snapped into action and kicked the man's arm causing him to drop the bottle and give a shocked cry of pain.

Because the men were so drunk it only took a punch to the face of one and a swift kick to the groin of the other to knock them down. As soon as they hit the ground Kakashi rushed to Naruto and pulled him onto his lap to check his wounds.

"Naruto are you ok?!" a voice from the door called. Kakashi looked up to see a brown haired teenage girl standing at the door looking thoroughly surprised at the scene in front of her.

"Oh my god…" she said and ran to where Kakashi held the boy.

"Why do they do this to him?" she mumbled as she wiped the blood off Naruto's face and arm. It was then Naruto stirred and he was surprised when he saw Ayame but when he tried to get up, strong arms belonging to the white-haired man held him down.

He sighed and looked between the two.

"Could you stop fretting over me?" he asked. "I am already healing so let me go." When Kakashi still held him he wrenched out of his grip and stood up, much to Kakashi's protests.

"Hold on! You're still hurt and the wounds from this afternoon can't have gone already. Just sit down and I can go and get some medicine for you." Kakashi told the boy who scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Look I appreciate your concern but I'm fine so you can both leave now." He told the two, even lifting his arm so they could see the healed wounds.

"They can't have healed that fast…" Ayame whispered, holding her hands to her mouth.

"Haven't you heard? I'm a monster, I can't die!" Naruto looked down at the shinobi on the floor. "So many times people have tried to kill me, and I won't die." He said sadly, tears beginning to leak from his eyes. Suddenly he started to sob, more blood spilling past the glass in his forehead as he scrunched his face up in grief. Ayame felt her heart break at the sight of the small boy and she ran to him and pulled him into a rough embrace. He didn't even flinch and seemed to welcome her comfort; he was only a six year old boy after all.

Eventually Kakashi also came to the boy, but he instead knelt down and turned the boy around. The boy's face was streaked in tears and his eyes were puffy.

"Let's take out the glass ok? That way it can start to heal and you wont be in pain." He told the boy kindly. Naruto sniffed and nodded in agreement. The two adults sat the boy down on the counter and while Ayame wiped Naruto's various wounds with a wet cloth, Kakashi softly tugged the glass shards out of his face. He was surprised when the boy barely flinched from the pain the glass should have created, making him wonder how many times this had happened to the boy to make him so resistant to it.

Eventually Kakashi remembered there were shinobi lying on the ground so he heaved both onto his shoulders and left the boy in Ayame's care, managing to shut the door behind himself even with the two bodies slumped over his shoulders. She nodded to him on his way out. Ayame looked back to the boy she was wiping down.

"So Naruto. Why'd you run away from me before?" she asked quietly. He looked away and mumbled something to himself.

"Eh?" she asked, bending closer to him.

"I…I thought it might've been…poisoned." He stated sadly.

"Why would you think that?" Ayame asked aghast.

"Well jiji always told me never to accept anything, especially food, from people, especially around my birthday and definitely not from strangers." Naruto mumbled quietly doing his best not to look at Ayame. "I've been poisoned a few times now and I thought you might've…" he trailed off. Ayame frowned and kneeled in front of the boy. She gently grasped his chin between her forefinger and thumb and turned his face so that she could look into his eyes.

"Now what crazy thing have I done to make you think I would ever do such a thing?" she asked sternly. His lip trembled slightly.

"Sometimes villagers tell me you and Teuchi-san are waiting for the right moment to poison me. I guess…I didn't want them to be right," the boy's eyes began to well up but he fought the tears. Ayame's heart broke at the boy in front of her. She suddenly wrapped her arms around the boy and hugged him tight.

"Don't you ever believe such a thing Naruto, you hear me? We would never do anything like that to you." She told the startled boy. Naruto finally let his tears fall down his face. He gripped the women holding him and cried into her shoulder.

Ayame patiently held the boy until he seemed to stop crying. She lent him back and stifled a giggle when she saw he was asleep. She stroked his hair out of his face and used a tissue from the packet in her pocket to lightly dab at his teary eyes and his nose. When she finished she scooped the boy up, careful not to wake him and deposited him softly on his bed, which was really just a thick blanket over a wooden bed frame with a sheet on top. She frowned at the state of his apartment, noting the way his apartment was basically one big room separated by various sheets hung up by various pointy objects, to make up a makeshift house complete with a bedroom and kitchen. There were two doors in the apartment; one to the bathroom, the other leading to outside.

All of Naruto's possessions were either hidden very well, or he really only owned the pitiful items Ayame could see around the room. Despite the fact he was a six year old boy living on his own, his apartment was surprisingly tidy, minus, of course, the broken glass and bloodstains.

Ayame looked up sharply when she heard footsteps from behind the door. She jumped when something slammed into the door, the wood flexing at the weight of the object, a snapping sound audible. She hadn't noticed Naruto stir at the noise and almost screamed when a small hand covered her mouth.

"Shhh" the voice whispered to her. She visible relaxed when she saw it was Naruto. "As long as we don't make a noise, they will leave." He gently let go of her face and pulled her behind him so she could sit on the bed and be the furthest from the door.

"You think a lock is gonna keep me out brat? Just you wait until I get in there. I'm going to beat you black and blue you worthless piece of shit."

Ayame's mouth was open in shock. How dare Naruto get treated like this? It made her sick to think that he was treated in such a way, and from the look of indifference on his young face, this was nothing new to the poor boy. She made to move in front of the boy but Naruto held her back and shook his head at her.

"I don't want you to get hurt. Stay there. Please. It's me they want." Ayame wanted to protest but the look on his face made her hesitate. His beautiful blue eyes seemed to plead with her to listen and so she snapped her mouth shut.

They both jumped in shock when the door was smashed into smithereens; bits flew all over the small room and Naruto pulled Ayame down to cover her, grimacing slightly when some pieces hit his back. He glanced towards the door in fear at the menacing figure standing in the doorway. He gulped.

* * *

**Ahh ok that's all the chapters I have :3 I hope people like this story :D reviews are very welcome :D I will get the next chapter up ASAP! (but you know, I did just put four up...four weeks worth? ;b).**


End file.
